Angels and Demons
by Sai the Black Rose
Summary: Kayle Rhams was just another girl lost in the world but when the apocalypse happened, it flipped everything upside down. Alone, she tries to find her way in the new world and comes across Rick and the group. She wants to fit in, to not be alone but can she find her place or will she have to be on her own again? Eventual DarylXOC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Walking Dead fanfic so hopefully things go well. This is just the starter, more details later and I promise more involving the awesome group we all know and love. So read, review, and please enjoy!

**Angels and Demons**

_Chapter 1_

There was no time to break down, no time to let everything sink in. There wasn't any time to hope nor was there any time to wait. There was only time to run, and run past the horizon.

I could hear my footsteps on the grass; hear my labored breathing, and my backpack rustling against my back. I felt like I was making so much noise that I could attract more attention to myself than I already had. However, I could only hear myself and no one else.

I eventually slowed when my lungs began to burn and my legs began to ache. I couldn't stop though, not yet. There had to be a place that was untainted and safe. There had to be in this area with how closed off it seemed.

I nimbly avoided the roots of the trees, glancing around me to make sure there wasn't anyone near me. I didn't know if I would be able to start running again, not until I caught my breath. I rubbed my throat at the thought, dry from the long run I had just accomplished. As soon as I found a safe place, I would take a drink from my water bottle but I knew I wouldn't be safe until I was plenty far away from town.

Town.

It had been my home ever since I could remember. It had been untouched by everything in the old world and we had foolishly hoped it would stay that way when the new world began. We were such fools. We had stocked up, barricaded ourselves and watched the world burn around us. We ignored it as best we could, but we ignored it too much and it got to us.

We.

I had no idea if any member of my family made it out before it was succumbed by the giant wave that overwhelmed us. We weren't prepared as much as we thought we were and I'm sure we would have never been prepared. The images I had seen in only just the past few hours I knew would trigger a panic attack if I thought about it long enough.

It had been one thing to watch such images over a television screen or a computer screen, but not right before your eyes. Reality had finally set it and I had no idea if there was going to be anyone else like me. As far as I knew, I was alone. Knowing that I had lost everything, made it easier to cope with the situation for the simple fact I didn't have to care for or rely on anyone. And if I did die, at least I wouldn't have anything left to lose.

But…

There was this spark inside that made me desperate to look for other signs of life, real life. I didn't want to be alone and most people wished for that in the old world too but now were a different matter. I wanted to find someone who was dealing with the same thing I was. I didn't want to face the horrors by myself.

The living dead were the realistic horrors. They had turned the old world into fire, death, and extinction. They eaten consumed many and made the rest like themselves. The stories of fiction had come true after all, the apocalypse had finally happened.

I swallowed hard, feeling the dryness of my throat again. I would have to go back later…I had very minimal supplies in my pack and I knew exactly where the supplies were in town. I just had to recover before going back to the possibility of seeing those I loved stumble after me for my flesh. I don't think I would be able to kill them even if they weren't themselves anymore. I needed to get supplies and keep moving, keep from thinking.

Otherwise, I would succumb to the death around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the review and for adding this story to alerts and such! I know that chapter was really short and I should have just made it the prologue but I suppose I'm just too lazy. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!

**Angels and Demons**

_Chapter 2_

Time seemed to pass differently in this new world, at least for me. I had to constantly watch my own back and it meant I didn't get to sleep much. I had been constantly on the move until I had made my way close to Atlanta, finding myself as far away from town as I deemed necessary.

I didn't want to remember my home being overrun and I certainly didn't want to remember the trip back for supplies. I had to keep moving to keep my mind off of it. There was no way I would be able to live by myself if I became overwhelmed with the past. I still wanted to keep going, see what had become of the world.

I had my camp set up, mainly in the trees so I could attempt to rest more because I knew that if I didn't, it could mean the death of me. My belongings were strapped up in the trees too, like Katniss had done from the Hunger Games so I wouldn't lose anything and no one could find it…if there was anyone left. I would rather be safe than sorry.

Among my provisions was a little bit of canned goods, ammo for the handgun and rifles I had stuffed away, a couple of decent knives, and my brother's crossbow. That's all I had managed to scavenge before the Z's made it so I had to leave. My family had always been obsessed with guns and the apocalypse, just not in the way they thought I guess.

I shook my head to clear it, not thinking about my family anymore. I had to teach myself how to hunt. I knew I was never going to be good but after watching so many movies, listening to my dad's friend's talk, and reading a bunch of books…I had to have learned something, right? I had to hope, keep myself going and try and leave the canned goods I had for a last resort because they were running low.

I moved down a small hill, moving as quietly as I could because I knew silence was necessary. I tried hard to keep my eyes out for anything animal related but I'm sure I missed quite a lot. I wasn't good at this at all but I didn't want despair to get a grip on me. I kept moving, keeping an eye open and keeping as silent as possible.

I couldn't even find a squirrel for the first hour or two I was wandering around, looking for food. By the time I was hitting hour number four, I was about ready to turn back before it got dark. I leaned against the nearest tree and set down the crossbow, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I must be stupid for thinking I could even pull anything off, much less with a weapon my brother let me shoot only once. What was I even thinking?

I turned to go back when something caught my eye, an actual rabbit! I couldn't even believe my luck! It was a little distance away but I at least had to try. I very slowly picked up my crossbow and aimed at the little thing, watching it eat out of a bush as I readied myself. I took a deep breath and as I went to pull the trigger, an arrow pierced the rabbit's head and it toppled over dead.

I stood there, wondering what in the world had just happened before my brain finally registered it. Someone else had shot it, which meant, there was someone else alive.

I thought I would be happy, knowing there were others alive so I wasn't so on my own. However, I wasn't happy. The feeling that overwhelmed me was actually fear, in case whoever it was wasn't a nice person. I couldn't be too trusting these days, after reading so many of my apocalypse stories. I crouched down, in hopes of being hidden from view as I watched a figure make his way over to the downed rabbit.

He had his own crossbow, and a string of squirrel's slung over his back. The sight of such a catch made her mouth water and she swallowed hard, trying to keep her mind off of the food and on the man bending over to retrieve his kill.

He had a sleeveless shirt underneath a vest which look like had wings on the back. His arms weren't bulging with muscle but they definitely weren't lacking either. His face seemed a little hard but at the moment, it was void of any negative emotion. He looked a little dirty, but then again it looked like he had been hunting all day. His hair was a mess and it looked like he was trying to grow out a goatee or something.

To me, he looked handsome but I'm sure that after thinking everyone else was dead, just the sight of another human being made him more appealing. I continued to watch him, entranced by what he was doing.

He pulled the arrow out from the rabbit, cleaning it with a dirty rag that was hanging from his back pocket. He then put the shaft of the arrow in his mouth as he removed the string of squirrels to add the rabbit to it. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly as he worked, not taking him very long. I assumed he had years of practice, and only wishing I would have gone hunting with my dad as a kid.

When he finished, he slung it back over his shoulder and stood up but when he did so, he saw me sitting there watching him. I froze, feeling like my heart stopped for a second when he caught me sitting there. I was hoping that maybe he saw something else but that was a foolish thing to think of.

"Hey!" He shouted, standing up and looking almost angry. He started to make his way towards me, stomping through the bushes and trees.

The noise he made managed to jolt me into moving, and that's what I did. I ran as hard as I could back in the direction I came from. I didn't look back to see if he followed, and I didn't stop until I was in the area around my camp. I was breathing hard and by now, I'm sure he lost interest. I put a hand on my chest, willing my heart rate to go down so I could breathe properly but my heart was hammering against my ribs.

I checked back over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't there, finding I had lost him. I wasn't really sure where he had come from; he had been so quiet I hadn't even noticed anything. But now that I had found him, I was sure he would still be in the area. There was no way he would be afraid of a toothpick like me.

I had lost weight since leaving town, mostly because I had lost my appetite but also because of my lack of food. My long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep from being in my eyes as I travelled. I didn't want anything to slow me down or make it so a fight with a Z could go terribly wrong. I was wearing a dirty t-shirt and some jean shorts, not having changed since town and I supposed I could use another pair of clothes but that would have to wait while I figured out what areas to avoid because of that man.

I slowly walked towards my tree, exhausted now that I had calmed down. The likelihood of having to raid a store or someone's home seemed to be the option right now. I couldn't go hunting just yet so I would have to make a game plan in the morning and scope out some other areas before I made a move.


End file.
